on Ice
by oxWolfxstarxo
Summary: Sirius and James go skating SBJP one shot


Title: On Ice 

rating: idk yet 

summery: JPSB. James and Sirius go ice skating. 

NOTE: I am not usually a big fan of Sirius/James. I'm a die hard Sirius/Remus fan for life, but there are some situations that simply cannot be done with Sirius/Remus and would be oh-so-cute with Sirius/James. Plus, Sirius and James are hot XD. Also, the idea for this fic came to me last night. I went ice skating with my friend Joey, and I dont know how to skate...lol...so Joey had to teach me. it was funny. the new chapter to Once upon Another Time will be up quite shortly. 

Winter break was difficult for Sirius. Most of Hogwarts went home to their families. Remus had gone to see his family in France, Peter was on a family vacation to America...And Sirius' own brother, Regulus (if he could still call the boy his brother, after being disowned) was at Grimmualds Place for the holidays as usual. Sirius acted as if none of this bothered him. Like it didn't upset him that everyone else was going home to spend the holiday with their families who loved them and cared about them. James Potter could see right through him. He always could. Finally, the messy-haired boy convinced his friend that he was more then welcome to come home with him for the winter break. 

After much brooding, Sirius finally agreed to accompany his friend back to Potter Manor. 

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had always been very kind to Sirius, and treated him like he was their own ever since this passed summer when he had come to them late one night, but Sirius still felt as though he were intruding by coming home to them for the holidays. When the two boys arrived at the Manor, Sirius was very quiet and polite, two things that were so outrageously out of character for Sirius Black that it almost frightened James. 

The second night at the Manor, James confronted Sirius on his change in attitude. They were sitting outside on the snowy ground by the frozen lake on the Potter's property when James said, "Sirius, you know...this _can_ be your home..." 

His friend didn't look back at him, nor did he reply. Sirius simply stared out at the ice, his expression unreadable. It hurt James to see the one person he cared most for in the world, his best mate, _his_ Sirius, like this... 

Sirius meant the world to James. They were like brothers...thick as thieves, closer than close...but there was something more...something James couldn't quite place...But whenever he and Sirius were together, there was some sort of...gravitational pull between them...drawing them closer, it seemed... 

James followed Sirius' blank stare out over the lake then stood up. "Come on...'' 

Sirius blinked "What?" 

"Let's go skating. I can't stand watching you be miserable any longer, so let's do something fun.'' 

"Skating?" Sirius repeated. "On the ice?" 

James rolled his eyes "No, on the roof.'' he suddenly summoned two pairs of skates and handed one pair to his depressed friend who gave them the same blank look he had given the lake. James put his on and went out onto the ice, adapting quickly to the slippery slide of the surface. "You coming Pads?" 

Sirius frowned and mumbled something under his breath. 

"What?" James raised an eyebrow. 

"I said I can't..." sirius gritted his teeth, he wasn't use to the word 'can't'. "I can't skate.'' 

James laughed. "What?!'' 

"I never learned.'' Sirius shrugged. 

"you're kidding..." James skated over to the edge. Sirius sighed "I wish I were...My parents wouldn't let me. It's a muggle hobby, skating...'' 

James nodded and stepped off the ice, then knelt in front of his friend and began to help him put the skates on. 

Sirius watched in silence for a moment "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to teach you to skate." James smiled. 

''Jamie..." 

"It'll be fun. You'll see." once he had the skates tied he stood and held out his hand for Sirius who hesitated before taking it and letting James pull him to his feet. 

James slid easily onto the ice and turned to face him. "Okay, come onto the ice." 

Sirius bit his lip. "Err...'' 

''come on, Sirius." James insisted. 

Sirius huffed and took a step onto the ice, he regretted it immediately as he began to slip, and braced himself for the fall he knew was coming...but it never did. Rather, a pair of strong arms caught him just before his body met the frozen lake. Sirius opened his eyes, which he had only just realized were closed and was greeted with the sight of bright hazel ones behind glassed. 

James grinned "are you okay?" 

Sirius sulked "Yes.'' he looked away from the bespectacled eyes as James helped him regain his balance. Then James took his hands in his own. "Let's try it like this...'' James began to skate backwards, pulls Sirius slowly along with him. Sirius' eyes widened as he began to move. 

"James I don't think this is a good i--" 

"It'll be fine, Sirius.'' he smiled warmly. "don't worry, I wont let you get hurt.'' 

Sirius felt his cheeks burn red, and hoped it had gone unnoticed or mistaken for the cold wind chill... 

James moved very slowly, letting Sirius adjust to the ice beneath them, and slowly, Sirius relaxed. James smiled again "Good...now I'm going to let go. Don't Panic, just keep doing exactly what you're doing now...'' 

No sooner had James' hands left Sirius', Sirius slipped and fell forward. James quickly caught him again and Sirius grabbed onto him so tightly he was sure it'd leave a nasty bruise. 

"You okay?" James breathed. after a moment that seemed like forever, Sirius looked up at him. James gazed into the silver orbs and there it was...that _ache_ in his chest. He wondered if Sirius felt it as well...He studdied his best friend's face. The icy grey eyes, the pale skin, tinted pink from the cold, the long eyelashes...the soft looking lips that begged to be kissed...in fact...if he just moved slightly forward...like so... 

Their lips met, softly brushing against each other. The ache in James' chest was gone...but now there was something else...it was strong...and it wanted _more._

And more was granted as he felt the other boy's lips part slightly to permit James' tongue access to the warmth that was Sirius' willing mouth. 

James always knew that Sirius liked boys. He wasn't _gay._ Remus was gay. Sirius...had a sexuality all his own, bisexual didn't quite cover whatever Sirius was. As for James himself, he had always considered him self straight. He had had the biggest infatuation with Lily Evans for the longest time...but Sirius took his breath away...Lily haunted James' waking moments, whereas Sirius haunted his dreams and fantasies... 

Lily was an unreachable goal that could not be touched... 

...Whereas Sirius was in his arms... 

Sirius' husky whisper of "Jamie...'' broke him from his thoughts and he began to kiss Sirius more intensely, hands going from their safe place at Sirius' slim, narrow hips to the slightly shorter boy's well-sculpted arse. Sirius seemed to approve, as he made a sort of purring noise and pressed closer to his friend, moving his arms to wrap them around James' broad shoulders. 

When they broke apart, Sirius was looking up at him with a look James had never seen the boy wear before. 

"What?" James asked, breathing heavily and grinning. 

Sirius' cheeks were pink from the chill of the wind and his lips were red and kiss-bruised. he buried his cold nose in James' neck. "I've wanted to do that for so long...'' 

"do what?" 

"kiss you, you twit." but there was laughter in the boy's voice. 

James smirked. "yeah...me too...'' 

"But...Lily Evans..." Sirius muttered. 

James didn't say anything. Sirius didn't bother translating the silence, he'd believe what he wanted, That Lily was nothing...that he was James' everything... 

Yes... 

he'd believe that for now, He decided just before he sneezed, very unromantically. 

James laughed ''Let's get you inside before you catch your death.'' 

"Yes mum.'' Sirius smirked. James helped him back off the ice and they got their boots back on. When they stood, James gabbed Sirius around the waist, pulled him close and kissed him. They pulled away grinning. "James...'' 

"yea?" 

"let's go home.'' 

James smirked "home, is it now?" 

"Yes." Sirius smiled. James would always be Sirius' home. 

END 


End file.
